


Don't Leave Me

by fun_sized_advil (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, its literally going to be so cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fun_sized_advil
Summary: This was an anon request for Moxiety x "please don't leave me".  Hope ya like it!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's patton angst and self deprecation but its pretty fluffy by the end. Feel free to leave a request in the comments!!

Virgil’s POV:  
It had been a couple of weeks since our last video “Moving On Part ½” came out, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Patton. Normally I was the one with the opposing commentary, but for happy little Patton to say something so similar to my thought process was more than alarming. And the smile he had given to play it off? I know it all too well. 

The days after the video released, Logan and Roman did take more care to check up on Thomas’s Morality, but they couldn’t spend all their time on Patton. Roman had ideas to create and Logan had research to do, not to mention their darkside boyfriends Janus and Remus. Me on the other hand? Keeping Thomas on track wasn’t too much work, and no one could want an anxious mess of a boyfriend anyways. So I decided to keep an eye on Patton, for Thomas’s sake of course. 

Patton’s POV:  
I can’t believe I slipped up like that! It’s so much easier to repress and it's better for Thomas. Even if it hurts me, it’s better for him. 

Lately Virgil’s been hanging around me a lot more. It’s nice to have someone there, but I don’t think I could tell him about this. I don’t want to hurt him either. 

Virgil is a lot kinder than the others give him credit for. Even if we don’t have the same views on life, he laughs at my dad jokes and listens to what I have to say. He’s looped me into this band called Panic! At The Disco but he doesn’t let me read the lyrics. His eyes glimmer when he talks about his music, and they’re so brilliant and pretty but he hides behind his hair and eyeshadow. I think Virgil cares about us a lot more than he lets on. I really like him, but i don’t think he’d want me. It's okay though! I don’t want me either.

Virgil POV:  
Oh gods. I didn’t expect I’d like talking to Patton? He always seemed so sickeningly sweet but he’s actually very thoughtful about the world? Way more than Logan and Roman would give him credit for. He lets me talk about music and he knows how to help me if I start to panic. I was trying to help him bake the other day but I dropped the tray while taking it out of the oven (stupid me). Patton didn’t curse or even look upset! He just started a new batch and still let me help. He acts like a puppy when he’s excited and it's actually adorable. I freaking can't!! He's just so cute. I’m catching feelings. 

Sir-Sing-A-Lot suggested a disney movie marathon with the darksides. Logan and Remus were cuddling on the far side of the couch and Janus and Roman were doing the same by the other end. They’re cute couples really. It's nice to see them happy, even if they can be annoying.

Patton sat next to me and I’m pretty sure he could hear how loudly my heart was thumping. I didn’t move at all, not wanting to annoy him. We watched Frozen 1 and 2 but I was too focused on Patton to remember the storyline. He would tear up at the sad scenes but then laugh just as hard at the funny ones. By the end of the two movies it was nearing 11:30. Patton’s head dropped on my shoulder just as the opening song of Mulan came on. The other four stared at me, mouth agape. As childlike as he was, Patton never fell asleep anywhere but his room. I looked down to see him snoring softly with a forlorn smile on his face. Holy shit. I’m in love. 

I wrapped a blanket around the two of us and tried not to smile at the butterflies I felt. By the end of Mulan, Roman and Janus went upstairs. After a few minutes, Logan, carrying an already asleep Remus, did the same. I didn’t want to cross any boundaries so I slid a pillow on the other side of Patton and laid him down, trying to be careful not to wake him. The apparently half-asleep Patton grabbed my hand just as I tried to get up. “Please,” he mumbled, “don’t leave me.”  
I gave a smile. “Okay”  
I sat back down and waited for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using Ao3 but roast me if you find a typo. Much love to you and wear your masks 💛


End file.
